Tsintaosaurus
In 2013, studies have shown that the horn-like protrusion of Tsintaosaurus was actually the back of a bigger crest, meaning it would have looked more like Lambeosaurus. General Statistics *Name: spinorhinus *Name Meaning: Lizard of Tsingtao *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 10 meters (33 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Hadrosauridae --> Lambeosaurinae *Place Found: Tsingtao Province, China *Describer: Young, 1958 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Technique: 900 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 600 **Rock/Scissors: 450 *Type: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Hunter Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Name: Chisotao (Dainason) *Altered Forms: Super Tsintaosaurus, Animated Tsintaosaurus (Tsintao) *Arcade Nickname: **English: Asia's Kabuki Actor **Taiwanese: 亞洲的歌舞妓者 *Other: Tsintaosaurus uses its horn in battle, although in reality, its horn is very fragile. It also has a weird-looking chibi version of it in Dainason. Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-35) **2nd Edition (021-竜) **5th Edition (024-竜; Defense Type) **2006 Winter Season Edition (027-竜; Defense Type) **6th Edition (031-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition (018-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (018-竜; Counter Type) **2007 2nd Edition (023-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (017-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **2007 4th Edition+ (018-竜; Counter Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (012-竜; Hunter Type; ft. char. Zoe Drake) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-35) **1st Edition (Dino-35) **3rd Edition (024-Dino; Defense Type) **4th Edition (027-Dino; Defense Type) **5th Edition (031-Dino; Defense Type) **Nemesis Edition (Dino-35) **Series 2 1st Edition (018-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (023-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (017-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (018-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-35) **1st Edition Extension (龍-35) **3rd Edition (027-龍; Defense Type) **4th Edition (031-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (018-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (023-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (017-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (018-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg Tsintaosaurus Card 5.png|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Tsintaosaurus Card 3.png|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) TsintaoJap6th.jpg|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (Japanese 6th Edition) Tsintaosaurus Card 4.png|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Tsintaosaurus card.jpg|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Tsintaosaurus Card 6.png|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tsintao5thback.jpg|Back of Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tsintaosaurus Card 2.png|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Tsintaosaurus Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) TsintaoS22nd (1).JPG|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) TsintaoS22nd (2).JPG|Back of Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Tsintaosaurus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Tsintaosaurus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Tsintaosaurus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Tsintaosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) TsintaoTai.jpg|Tsintaosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Tsintaosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1100 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-063/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Alpha Tsintaosaurus *Abilities: ;Heal :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, you gain 1 Life Point. Friendly Tsintaosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS-034/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Up: +400 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +400 Power. unknown Tsintaosaurus variant *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: cropped 06 1st&2nd/S1 1st arcade card *Abilities: (unreadable) Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 頭に一本の角を持つ草食恐竜だ。しかしこの角はぶきではなかったようだ。 **English: A herbivore with one horn on its head, but it isn't used as a weapon. **Taiwanese: 在頭部有著一隻角的草食恐龍,但這個角似乎不是拿來做為武器。 *Along with Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Ouranosaurus, Saurolophus, Altirhinus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg card. *Its arcade roar is a deepened version of the elephant trumpet used for Lambeosaurus. Gallery Tsintaosaurus_chibi.jpg|the weird-looking Chisotao tsit!.PNG Category:DS Game Category:Arcade Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Dainason Category:TCG